victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bird Scene (episode)
The Bird Scene is the second episode of the first season of Victorious. It was advertised to be the Season Premiere. The Bird Scene first aired on April 11, 2010. The Bird Scene The Bird Scene is a monologue that all new students at Hollywood Arts must perform in front of their class and pass before they can take part in any school plays. The script goes as follows: It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. ''' '''Life on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio. Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling alone I said to him, ' '"Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?" And apparently, my question rang true, and for that afternoon...the bird left. And so went my spirit. Although Tori did well each time, she asked if she did well twice, which resulted in her failing twice. *''See also'': The Bird Scene (Play Scene) Plot Tori and Trina go to school, excited to find the list of play roster for the new semester. Moonlight Magic, a play Tori had originally worked on with André. André had suggested that Tori try out for the lead, leaving Trina in complete shock, as she thinks of herself as an excellent actress. The guys - André, Beck, and Robbie - tell Tori that she has to decorate her locker, as it is mandatory, as well as a Hollywood Arts tradition. With no ideas in mind, Tori asks the guys what they did to decorate their lockers. Beck did a "transparent" locker, in which he painted an empty locker on the front of his locker. Robbie made a mosaic of baby bottle nipples from his childhood, which creeps out Tori. Andre installed a customized keyboard. While in acting class, Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat's face during a skit. When Cat complains that the throw really hurt, Sikowitz defends himself by saying that any good actor should be able to face any distractions and still focus on their scene. The bell rings, signaling lunchtime. Sikowitz throws a ball near Tori's face, requesting that she stay and mingle with him. Sikowitz tells her that she cannot audition for Moonlight Magic, as she had not passes 'The Bird Scene' (see above), in which all students must pass in order to try out for any plays at the school. Meanwhile, Andre and Robbie sign up for a ballet class so they can meet girls. However, other boys had the same idea, as the class is filled with boys. They are unable to quit the class or else they'll fail. When, for once, a girl actually comes in, she is mobbed by boys. Andre and Robbie try to impress her by doing a difficult ballet dance, injuring both of them badly. Tori goes throughout the week performing her lines well and inserting genuine emotion, she never gets it right. Every time Tori asked Sikowitz, he would say that she did a fantastic job, but she didn't pass the test. Tori's friends are unable to help her, as they all took a pledge that they would never help anyone with The Bird Scene. A frustrated Tori goes to drastic measures. She gives Cat several Red-Hot candies and handcuffs her to a railing, telling Cat that she will not give her water unless she tells her the secret to The Bird Scene. Tori then flirts with Robbie, as he has a massive crush on her. That still doesn't crack him. After her second attempt at the scene failed, Tori bursts with frustration. On her third try, Tori tells Sikowitz that her performance was great regardless of what anyone says, and that she doesn't know what she is doing wrong. Sikowitz then applauds her, along with rest of the class. Sikowitz tells Tori that the moral of the scene is to believe in her own choices as an artist. At the end of the episode, Tori's locker is finally seen. Tori puts a poster that says 'Make It Shine' in big bubble letters. To student's surprise. Tori installed a button that can light up the whole locker. Everyone except Jade is enthusiastic about the design. Trivia/Goofs/Running Gags TRIVIA *These are the locker customizations of the students we hear of and/or see: ***Robbie: A mosaic of baby bottle nipples from childhood (seen when Tori flirts with him to get the secret). ***André: A working keyboard (seen). ***Sinjin: Regurgitated food pieces that never digested (seen). ***Beck: Transparent (seen). ***Tori: A blue background with MAKE IT SHINE on it, with various lights capable of lighting it up (seen). *It took Tori three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *All students must pass this scene (which is Tradition Level 1) in order to take part in any school plays (Tradition Level 2) in the Hollywood Arts handbook. *This is the first time Cat and Trina are seen talking to each other. *Jade, Cat and Trina's lockers were the only ones we didn't see *The Wahoo Punch machine is the same machine that can be seen in the iCarly episode "iTake on Dingo". *Ending Tagline: "This is gettin' weird." - Rex *This is the first episode where the title is said. GOOFS *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori, but misses, the two are then seen together, and the ball is right next to Sikowitz. That ball was blue, the one he had thrown at Tori was green. RUNNING GAG *Sikowitz throwing balls at people. *Rex telling people that they don't know "what he has" Promo Video:Bird Scene Promo Quotes Tori: '''Before I begin I want you to have these two large coconuts. '''Sikowitz: '''Oh, why, thank you. You know the milk gives me visions. '''Tori: I've heard. Sikowitz: Drive-by acting exercise! You're all angry Englishmen, GO! Robbie: Ah! I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet! Jade: My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister! André: This flock o' whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers! Cat: Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere! Rex: Blimey! Beck: I told you not to put plum sauce on my banger! Sikowitz: Tori the stage is yours, but you cannot take it home. Trina: Tori, come on!!! Tori: Did you NOT see me fall down on the parking lot? Trina: It was very funny ... Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 102 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Plays Category:Episodes about Bori